Conventionally, a Screen-Related Object Element Remapping technique has been adopted in ISO/IEC 23008-3 “3D Audio” standard (see, for example, NPL 1).
According to this technique, in rendering and reproduction of object audio, positions of audio objects are remapped (relocated) depending on reference screen information that indicates a position and a magnitude of a reference screen which serves as a reference and reproduction screen information that indicates a position and a magnitude of a reproduction screen actually reproduced. By doing so, if image reproduction is performed such that, for example, objects on the reference screen are displayed on the reproduction screen with a positional relation remaining unchanged, it is possible to localize audio images of those objects at the same positions as those of the objects on the reference screen.